Je T'aime
by TrinityBliss
Summary: I looked into his eyes while we were dancing. The whole plan was to make AJ jealous, it worked! But I didn't like it, I didn't want it. The whole school year was a blur. The only thing I remember is Mark saying "Je T'aime" I wanted this my whole life but why did it feel wrong? A sneak peek for this fanfic I'm working on. (New Gen fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: First Day

I couldn't wait for Sophmore year!

I was gonna see my friends!

If you don't know already my name is Elyse Novoa! My parents named me when they went to France and mom was pregnant 8 months.

I couldn't wait to see: Cadena, Adriana, and Alani! But who I couldn't wait to see was the Panthers. Head Panther, Dakota Rueda.

Her mom and my mom are friends but we didn't exactly "hit it off". Then there was her four other robots: Vivian, Victoria, Eleanor, and Camille.

I got to school and guess who I saw first?

Yup, the Panthers in their little circle.

Dakota saw me and walked to me, her little minions followed her. "Oh my gosh Elyse it's so good to see you again" She said.

When she hugged me I smelled her evil stench.

Victoria who looked different because of her straight with bangs light brown hair turned into loose curled blonde split in the middle hair said, "Oh my gosh Elyse I love your shoes!" Victoria was always the nice one.

Dakota elbowed her and said, "Victoria I think you have said enough. So Elyse have you met my boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "You mean the one you've been bragging about last year but never bothered to tell us his name?"

She smiled and nodded "Good you remember! Because I would like you to meet him!"

She cupped her hands onto her mouth and yelled, "SWEETIE COME HERE!"

The dude came towards us. He looked full of himself, he is vain, he is conceited, he is...AJ!?

AJ Miller is Dakota's boyfriend? My best friend is dating my nemesis!

I ran over to AJ and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU!?" He looked at me and ran off.

No wonder they are together, AJ takes after his Dad. They are both obsessed with their hair.

"Oh my gosh" Eleanor said giggling "Your reaction is so funny Elyse! I so need to instagram it!"

She took a pic of me. Then started posting it. Then everybody got a ding. I grabbed my phone and saw my face with the caption '#Embarassed'

I growled at Eleanor I was so ready to claw her eyes out!

Just then I felt hands on my shoulders. They pulled me back and took me.

I closed my eyes then I stopped moving.

Then when I opened it I saw Cadena. She was giggling with delight.

"Your picture is all over the school!" She laughed and showed me the picture on her phone.

I took a deep breath in and out and said, "It's because AJ is dating Dakota!"

She stopped laughing and said, "But...But you like him" I slapped my forehead and said, "I knooooow!" I sunk to the floor.

Oops did I forget to mention I like AJ? Weeeelllll I do.

"We gotta stop them!" Cadena said. Then Adriana and Alani came up to us said, "Stop who?"

We looked at the A twins which is what we call them since we met them. "We gotta break up AJ and Dakota!" Cadena yelled.

Alani suddenly became concerned and said, "You serious!?"

Adriana snapped her fingers and said, "I got it! How 'bout we find another guy and make him pretend date Elyse then AJ will get jealous!"

I rose an eyebrow and said, "You sure it will work?"

Cadena said, "It needs to, it's our only hope" "Fine" I said "But who will fake date me? People probably might not want to since that stupid picture Eleanor posted"

Alani said, "But don't let the boy know that you are fake dating because he might say no!"

A tall boy with short black hair walked over to us and said, "Hi I'm new where is the administrators office?"

I walked forward and said, "Hi I'm Elyse it's down the hall and to your left"

"Thanks I'm Mark" He said.

I turned around and found my friends whispering and smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Elyse, I think we found your guy!" Cadena said smiling big.

"Who?" I asked.

Alani giggled and said, "How about Mr. Perfect?" She pointed to Mark who was opening his locker and smiling at me.

I smiled and waved at him, he waved back. "Sure I guess" I said shurgging.

Quickly my friends pushed me to him and said, "Hi!" He said, "Hi"

Then I looked at my friends they gave me the 'DO IT!' look.

I looked at Mark and said, "Hey Mark! I thought you were really cool and wondering if you would go out with me?"

I smiled.

He smiled back at me and said, "I'd love to" I giggled because I never dated somebody.

I walked back to my locker and said, "This is gonna be a long year"


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Empress Dakota

**So this whole story is pretty much Elyse point of view and there will not be a lot of magic since this is pretty much a romance story but there will be some!**

I walked into school and UGHHH WHY DO I KEEP SEEING THE PANTHERS EVERYTIME I WALK IN!

Dakota saw me (again) and rushed to me "Hiii Elyse!" She smirked "Have you met the new kid, Mark Benson?" She showed me a pic of Mark on Miss Information. **(A/N: Gigi's daughter inherited her moms website ;) Also Gigi's daughter is named Gabby)** "He's so cute! I'm thinking about dumping AJ for him!"

 _Yes! This is my chance to finally date AJ!_ I thought

I spoke up, "You definitely should!"

She shot me a glare and said, "Actually never mind I like AJ and thats that. But just saying sweetie, if you like Mark..." She grabbed my ear and pulled me closer "You have no chance"

She laughed.

Then she started putting on lip gloss.

I was so ready to one up her.

"Oh yeah! I have no chance? Well I'm already dating Mark!" I shouted at her.

The news was must've really affected her because she almost swallowed her lip gloss wand.

"You are so lying!" She said

"Am not!" I shouted

"Prove it Brat!" She yelled.

Just then she saw Mark and rushed over to him.

She gave him a girly smile and said, "Hi Mark! Is it true you are dating this scum?" She pointed at me. I gave a smile and a friendly wave.

"Yeah" He said smiling

She gasped.

He walked over to me and put his arm around me.

It...It felt wrong using him as a pawn for this game of love.

"Ready for lunch" He said.

I nodded.

We went past the cafeteria.

"But...But-" I said

"Don't worry we will eat somewhere different" He said

He closed my eyes.

When he opened them again I found a picnic on a field.

"Wow..." I had no words.

We sat down.

"So tell me about yourself" I said trying to make conversation.

"Well I'm actually from France" He said

My eyes popped.

"Really? You don't sound french" I said

"It's because I'm speaking with an american accent. People at my old school would make fun of it so I learned to speak American" He explained to me

"Thats so cool! My parents named me when they went to Paris! Can I hear something in french?" I asked

He took a deep breath and said, "Oh Elyse vous regardez très belle avec le soleil qui brille sur votre peau"

I smiled "What does that mean?"

He winked and said, "You'll learn"

I started giggling.

He took something out of his back.

It was a flower crown.

He put it on my head and said, "You are my queen"

He kissed me on the forehead.

I started blushing.

After lunch was over I went to Math Class.

Mark sat next to me and winked again.

After class I was walking down the hall.

Right away Dakota rushed to me with AJ holding her hand.

"Oh my gosh Elyse AJ is so romantic for getting my lunch for me earlier!" She said Then she looked at my head. OH! MY CROWN I FORGOT I STILL HAD IT ON!

"Where'd you get that?" She asked when she pointed to my head.

"It was a gift from Mark. He gave it to me when we had a romantic picnic during lunch" I said blushing.

Dakota stomped her foot and slapped AJ "WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT STUFF FOR ME!"

She stormed off with AJ following her.

Dakota? Jealous of me? Am I dreaming?

 **To be continued!**


End file.
